


Snow

by gingerthecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerthecat/pseuds/gingerthecat
Summary: Story of a girl escaping life to enjoy some snow(more dramatic than it is)





	Snow

She wanders through the barren street as her shoes crunch on the snow beneath. Her shoulder aches from the weighted bag and the tips of her ears and nose are tinted pink from the cold. It hardly bothers her. It started snowing half an hour ago and it is already starting to pile up. Soon the whole streets would be set in an ethereal glow by it. She loves it. The snow that is, and the sense of peace it brings. She loves the blanketed quiet that comes with it and how she can snuggle with her blanket and no one would judge for her never leaving the house. How she can watch the snow fall from her window seal and watch as the snowflakes dance their way down from the sky. How she can watch the time fly and not worry about the pressing matters of her job. She breathes out through her mouth and watches with satisfaction as the warm meets the cold. Snowflakes decorate her hair as she trudges forward as she sees her house come into view. It isn't much with the pale blue walls adorning the snow, and her dead, snow barren, yard. The quaint house is still home to her. She smiles to herself as the click of the lock and the squeak of the door announce her arrival into the warm haven. She enters and sheds her coat and takes off her snow-crusted shoes. Her keys jangle and the slam of her bag on the table is the burden that is lifted from her as she rolls her shoulder to cease the pain. The patter of her footsteps echo throughout the house as she wanders to her bedroom. She grabs and pulls a worn sweater over her head and heads to her spot by the window seal. She sighs with relief as she settles on the floor and feels her anxiety wash off. The sense of peace arrives. The snowflakes greet her as they twirl around and perform a unique dance of familiarity. She falls asleep to winter greeting her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism appreciated!


End file.
